Curse
by IwriteFanFiction
Summary: HArry and Ginny hook up in His 5th year
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Okay I'm not sure if they listen to System of a Down, Disturbed, Godsmack, Jimmy Eat World, Alien Ant Farm, P.O.D, Puddle of Mud, Saliva, Korn, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Nickelback, Defalut, Eminem,Ear shot , Incubus, Nelly,AudioVent ,Ludaris, Eve, Missy Elliot, Ashanti , Shakira, Cake or Brittany Spears and all that great american crap in U.K so just bear with me it's just what I listen to .( I don't listen to the Brittany Spears ! She is so gross, I mean why do all her new songs have her whispering 'Have sex with me' or ' Let's get Nasty')  
  
Also this story is rated R for Drug use ( yes there going to try drugs , but you shouldn't! JUST SAY NO!Lol) Drinking, Partying, and some sexual content even though Harry probably wont 'do it ' properly till the sequel  
  
Lol! Disturbed " Down with the sickness just came on the radio.  
  
Oh, and I live in Sacramento, Ca GO KINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving Privet Drive  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was an unusual boy in many ways. He hated the summer holidays more than any other time of the year, and he was a wizard. He went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, and lived with is Aunt , Uncle, and Cousin in the summer. His two best freinds were Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger who also went to his school of magic.  
  
What made Harry even more unusual even for a wizard is that he was Lord Voldemorts biggest enemy. When Harry was only one year old he Voldemort had killed Harry's parents and when he treid to kill Harry the curse didn't work and was instead shot back at Voldemort, who was rudeced into nothing but, a spirit.  
  
Since then Harry had battled Voldemort almost every school year, but last year had been the worst. Voldemort had performed a ritual that alowed him to have his body back. Harry felt somewhat responsible for this because if in his third year he would have let Sirius Black, his Godfather, and Remus Lupin, his Defense Against the Dark Arts Proffesor at the time, kill Wormtail, Voldemorts most faithfull servant, he would not have been able to help Voldemort reagin his body.  
  
***********************  
  
Harry woke to the sunshining in to his small bedroom in number 4 privet drive. He put his glasses on and looked around his room, it was filled with Dudley's old broken toys and all of Harry's stuff, most of which was magical except for his C.D player and of course his c.d's. During last year Harry had , had some of his wizard money exchanged into muggle money so that he could buy clothes that fit him and some music for himself. The music that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia listned to was boring and Dudley listened to that awfull Brittney Spears, or as Harry like to call her Shitney Smears.  
  
Harry got his favorite C.D and put it in the player. Instantly Chop Suey by System of a Down came blaring out of the system. Harry turned it up as loud as it would go to annoy his Aunt and Cousin ( Uncle Vernon was at work).  
  
He started to go through his closet looking for something to wear. He had bought so many new clothes that he hadn't even worn half of them and he had to admit that he looked damn good , and kinda cool. He got out a white a green t- shirt, some shorts that went down to his kness as was the style, and put on his black Nike's.  
  
He was about to go downstairs to try to get something to eat when he heard a tapping on his window. It was Pig his best friend Ron's owl. Harry let it in and took the lettter from him . It was strange that there were two,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you ? I hope you've had a good summer so far. We have gotten permission from Dumbledore to have you stay here for the rest of the summer. If the muggles say yes we'll pick you up today around, 4:00 p.m, in a car from the ministry, if they say no will pick you up any way.  
  
Love,  
  
Molly  
  
Harry was excited. He was going to spend almost the whole summer with the Weasleys. He took up the other letter,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Great news , you get to come stay here! Bad news, I won't be here. I'm going to visit Charlie in Romania all summer. It's great as Charlie is my favorite brother ( don't tell the others!) . I hope you don't mind being stuck with my sister all summer. Fred and George are staying at Lee Jordans house right now. Have fun and I'll right often!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was a bit upset that Ron wasn't going to be there, but excited that he would be alone with Ginny. They had actually been writing to each other all summer and it turned out they had a lot in common. They liked the same bands, and had the same sort of quite , ironic sense of humor.He really wanted to see her.  
  
Harry noticed another letter that he hadn't seen before and opened it,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We have great news for you. Due to your generous contribution to Weasley's Wizading Wheezes we have decided to make you an equall partner in our great company. ( Hear the ink and handwritting changed). We hope you except our offer to be Co-Chief Executive Wizard of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
  
We are also going to be getting Ron new dress robes as you suggested. How do lilac robes sound?  
  
Fred and George  
  
Wow! Harry rather like the idea of being part owner of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. He actually had a lot of ideas for products they could sell.  
  
Harry got out a couple pieces of parchment and started writting letters back to everybody.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
It's great that I get to leave these horrid muggles. Dudley is constantly driving me crazy! It's to bad that your not going to be there, but at least I'll have Ginny to hang out with. I don't see why you and your brothers act like she's so boring. Her letters to me are always hilarious and we even thought of a few nicknames for Dudley like; The Smelly Smell Thet Smells Real Bad, and Dud is not a Stud. Anyway, will you still be at home today when I get there or wil you be gone. I guess I'll see you when I see you!  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Fred and George,  
  
I am happy to except a part in our wonderfull company and I have a few ideas for jokes. I guess now that I'm a memeber of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, I should tell you I know the Marauders ! I'm realated to two of them, one of them is a great friend that's more like family, and another is an evil git that works for Voldemort. If you can guess who the Marauders really were I have some more money to put into the Wheezes.  
  
Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived Possible Heir of Slytherin Triwizard Champion Co-Chief Executive Wizard, Weasley( and Potter? It's just a suggestion! No? Okay , Just Weasley * sniffle*) Wizard Wheezes.  
  
P.S. Isn't it kind of cool to have such a long title?  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
As I'm sure you know I'll be coming today! I'm so excited. With Ron and the Twins gone we can get to know each other better.I'll see you later  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
After finishing his letters Harry woke Hedwig and sent her off with them. He heard somebody thumping up the stairs. Probably he Aunt Petunia coming to yell at him to turn down the music with had already changed songs about 4 times.  
  
" Turn that raquet down boy!" she yelled while banging on his door.  
  
" Yes, Aunt Petunia." said Harry turning it down and openening the door. Aunt Petunia stood there with an irratated look on her face." You won't have to listen to it any more this summer because I'm leaving this afternoon." and with that Harry slammed the door in her face trying his hardest not to laugh. He heard Aunt Petunia make a irratated noise and stomp of back down the stairs.  
  
Harry finally let all his laughter out clutching his sides and rolling around on the ground. After about fifteen minutes Harry was able to control himself and start packing.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Harry sat in the front yard with his trunk and a small duffle bag waiting for the Weasley's to come pick him up. It was exactly Four O' Clock when a ministry car pulled up to 4 privet drive and Ginny jumped out of the car.  
  
Harry embrased Giny in a tight hug." Look , your almost as tall as me." he said after he pulled away." Mind you that's not saying much."  
  
" Oh, shut up, Harry Potter Co-Chief Executive Wizard of Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" she teased.  
  
" Ah you forgot boy who lived and possible heir of Slytherin!" said Harry in mock outrage.  
  
" Oh! How ever stupid of me!"  
  
" Why, yes it was rather stupid! Your punishment is a public stoning!" he cried. They said all this with straight faces and looking each other in the eye and taking a step toward each other after every sentence. The end result was that they were standing very close together. Harry had never been pressed up agaist a girl like that before and he was started to get a little excited.  
  
" Are you excited to see me or do you have your wand in your pocket." she asked slyly  
  
Harry just stared at her for a few minutes surprosed that little Ginny, stick your elbow in the butterdish, was actually flirting with him. " Wouldn't you like to know!" he said finally getting over the shock and putting his trunk and bag into the trunk while Ginny got into the backseat of the car. Harry followed her in and was surprised by what he saw. From the outside the car looked like any small car with tinted windows and on the inside it was huge like a limousine. There was even a little refridgerator.  
  
" Wow!" he said excitedly.  
  
Harry sat down and the car began moving. The man who was driving was abnormally tall Harry noticed. He wondered how he got his legs into the car. Harry and Ginny spent the ride to the Burrow talking about anything and everything . The ride was amazingly short and Harry suspected the car was a lot like the Knight Bus just slower.  
  
When they finally pulled up to the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was standing outside waiting for them. As she pulled him onto a hug his only thought was ' I'm home'  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
This Chapter has now ended. Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be much longer! I'm also looking for a beta reader so you can email me for that position at Tinypika@email.com 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:   
  
Okay would yall rather me write shorter chaps and update frequently or longer chaps and only update once in a while?????????? HOLLA BACK  
  
Oh yeah my e-mail is SacKingsGirlTabi@hotmail.com  
  
  
Runa R - a betta reader is someone who proof reads the story basically. Thanks for your words of encouragement!!!!!  
  
Kyle785- THANK YOU!!!!!!! ;)  
  
Jingle Jake- DO you like the story or what 


	3. Almost

Chapter 2 finally up. Bet you thought it would never happen. And even though I'm writing at about the same pace as J.K Rowling don't be fooled!!!! This is not here and I obviously don't own anything.. OR do I?  
Okay . I tried to write a chapter but I need some help. I want all of my reviewers to write the first Five paragraphs of the chapie and I'll pick the best one and use it to write. 


End file.
